He Sure Loves His Westerns
by Przybyszewski
Summary: A little role-playing with our favorite VA couple. It involves some western costuming and some fun with Dimitri! R & R! Rated M for reason, read at own risk.


**Aaaaaaand I'm back! Yes yes of course right after I post chapter one of a story I have been waiting to post, 2 one-shots pop into my head! Well, here is the first one-shot! We will see how it goes. The ideas are popping in as I go along. This is my first one-shot, let's hope it's not terrible! Oh, and see if you guys are familiar with the movie in the beginning here I personally am not a fan of John Wayne, but I love Jeff Bridges and I like the remake of this movie better :-p Enjoy!**

**He Sure Loves His Westerns**

"_They don't call him 'Lucky' Ned Pepper for nothing."_

"_That man gave his life for him and he didn't even look back."_

"_Looking back is a bad habit."_

I rolled my eyes once again, not letting Dimitri notice as he gave a hardy laugh at the man on the TV screen, then proceeded to explain to me how amazing John Wayne was to him and how the remake of this movie couldn't compare. I disagree; I think Jeff Bridges will always top ol' Mr. Wayne. I mean, he can act _and _sing and isn't so . . . hotshot like J.W. here.

". . . Roza, are you even listening to me?"

I snapped out of my daze, looking over at him.

". . . About what?"

Dimitri put a hand on his forehead and shook his head softly, heaving an exaggerated sigh and pulling me closer to him.

"I've just about given up with you on the movies; you could at least try the novels babe."

I shook my head quickly. "No Dimitri, you know I never read, that would be ten times worse for me."

The look on his face grew sad, almost like a puppy dog. He finally responded in a sad, soft voice, trying to get me to feel bad. ". . . You could have tried at least. . ."

I stuck out my bottom lip, teasing and mimicking his pouty state. "Aww, is Deputy Comrade upset he's not getting bumped up to Sheriff by Miss. Hathaway?" He glared at me out the corner of his eye and smirked, folding his arms and turning his head away from me.

"Well, I'm not speaking to you now Rose." I could tell he was trying extremely hard to keep a straight face.

I giggled and shrugged my shoulders. "Oh well, I'm sure I can get you to talk at some point. . ."

"Not gonna happen Rose."

* * *

_. . . Now this is awkward. . ._

I sat in a somewhat empty parking lot, second guessing if I even had the guts to go in there.

_People go here all the time Rose. You've never been afraid of anything, come on now. . ._

I gave a quiet sigh, bottled up those awkward feelings, stepped out of the car, and headed inside.

_Well, it's quite . . . colorful in here. Eww naked girls._

Once I finally noticed that people were starting to stare at me blocking the doorway, I gave a nervous smile and made my way to the first aisle. Once I hurried away from the several sets of eyes looking my way, I jumped when I realized what all was surrounding me.

_Uhh, wrong aisle._

I hurried over into the neighboring aisle and gave a sigh of relief when I was finally away from those…things.

"Here we are. Just what I'm looking for, costumes!" I looked around to make sure no one heard me after that.

I browsed for what seemed like hours. So many different varieties, I was kind of overwhelmed that so many people would even be interested in dressing up like some of these characters and costumes to complete their bizarre fantasies. I finally found what I needed, never needing to ask for help thank goodness, and I walked out of that store with two hats, two pairs of boots, and a pair of black leather chaps, and yes, with no fabric in the back. Oh yes, Rose Hathaway and Dimitri Belikov were going to have fun tonight.

Driving home, I decided to give Dimitri a buzz at work and give him a heads up on tonight. Of course without giving too much away.

"Dimitri Belikov speaking."

"Comrade you have caller-id, do you really need to answer the phone like that every time?"

I heard him chuckle and sigh.

"Yes Roza I have to, it's my job. You need to do that more often yourself."

I rolled my eyes. "Ok whatever. Anyway, this was not the reason I called. Dimitri, I need to let you know about tonight."

"What's going on tonight?"

"Well I know you get off at five; I figured I could make us some dinner."

"Roza you know you can't cook. . ."

"Oh come on will you at least give me a chance?" I didn't let him respond, I just kept going, he stayed completely quiet.

"Anyway, I'm gonna make us some dinner, we can eat right when you get home, then afterwards I have some special things for us to try out."

I could totally picture him raising that eyebrow of his for the millionth time this week, oh he was definitely curious, I could hear it in his voice. Even his accent was coming through a little more.

"Well, sounds very interesting sweetheart, I'll be home around 5:15 alright? Can't wait to see you."

"Same here Comrade, see you soon, bye, I love you."

"Love you too."

_Click_

I sped to the grocery store really quick to grab some noodles, butter, some weird herb Dimitri told me about that was good for pasta and tomato sauce Spaghetti was the only thing I could make other than mac and cheese and a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. Good thing was, Dimitri loved spaghetti. As I headed to the checkout counter, I noticed the familiar black hair browsing through the aisle. When the head moved up and those eyes met mine, I got a little panicked.

_Shit that means Dimitri is here!_

"Oh! Christian what are you doing here?"

He gave me an odd look noticing the nervous tone to my voice.

"Just picking up a few things for Lissa, what the heck is wrong with you, Rose?"

"Is Dimitri here with you?" Well that was the stupidest question I have ever chosen to ask.

He gave me an 'are you serious' look and laughed.

"Of course he is. Why wou- -Rose? Where are you going?"

I had to get out of there before I ran into Dimitri. I couldn't have him see me yet. Rushing through the self-checkout line, I rushed myself outside before he could possibly catch a glimpse of me. I tossed the stuff in the passenger seat and started the car, driving away just in time as Christian, Dimitri and another guardian whose name escaped me were leaving the store.

I smirked, thinking about later tonight when he sees me in that duster and that duster only. "Rose is getting some tonight." I said and laughed to myself as I pulled into the driveway.

Once I collected my things and got into the house, I hid the costumes upstairs in my closet, and then I set the food on the kitchen counter. I gathered up silverware, plates, napkins and glasses to set the table. I decided to be a little romantic and add some long stem candles. I headed upstairs, rifling through my closet to find some sexy dress to trick Dimitri with. I settled on a black strapless dress and black stilettos. I stepped into our bathroom, shaking up my hair a bit and adding some spray, giving it that sexy messy look. I added a touch of mascara, eyeliner and red lipstick. Finally, I fixed my chest, the dress liked to push them in and up. Walking back downstairs I sent Dimitri a quick text.

_Do you have a change of clothes on you? –R.H_

I looked at the clock, 4:30, plenty of time. My phone beeped and I flipped it open.

_Depends, what do I need to change into? –D.B_

_Do you have anything a little nicer with you?-R.H_

I turned on the stove, filled up the pot with water and placed it on the stove, careful not to spill. I tossed the noodles in, cursing to myself when I splashed water on my dress. I picked up the phone again.

_Black button up shirt and black dress pants babe, is that alright? –D.B_

_That's perfect babe, see you soon, and don't go wearing that duster. ;) –R.H_

I tossed my phone into the purse and focused my attention on the noodles. I stirred for a little while as they began to soften, and I stepped away to get the sauce into a bowl and get it heated.

"This counts as cooking doesn't it? Sure it does Rose, don't doubt yourself." Why I was talking to myself I don't know, but I needed to hurry and get dinner set.

I went over to our wine cabinet and browsed for one of the nicer bottles we had. I found a bottle of Olivier Leflaive, a very expensive white wine Christian and Lissa had gotten Dimitri for his birthday. Next to being a big fan of Russian vodka, Dimitri had an appreciation for wine.

I set out some glasses and poured the wine, pausing and setting down the bottle when I heard the water start to boil. I lowered the heat then started to drain the water. As I poured the noodles into a big bowl, I glanced at the clock again. It was five now, Dimitri would be home in fifteen minutes. Adding the final touches to dinner and the table, I double checked myself in the body length mirror, approved of how I looked, and went over to 'act' like I was working on something in the kitchen, bending forward slightly, giving Dimitri the perfect view when he came home.

* * *

**DPOV**

After changing into the clothes I was told to wear by Rose, I started up the SUV and pulled out of Christian and Lissas driveway. Not too far from home, I was flipping through radio channels, till one of my favorites came up.

"Oh yeah, finally some good music instead of the crap nowadays."

I started bobbing my head slightly as the intro began, drumming my fingers on the steering wheel as the lyrics came in. I started to hum along even. I guess I was just in a great mood this week.

_Tommy used to work on the docks_

_Union's been on strike, he's down on his luck_

_It's tough, so tough_

I started to sing along now.

_Gina works the diner all day_

_Working for her man, she brings home her pay_

_For love, mmm, for love_

I turned up the radio a little more as I pulled into the driveway. Not caring that the radio was still on, I got out of the car, bobbing my head to the music, still singing along.

_She says we've got to hold on to what we've got_

_It doesn't make a difference if we make it or not_

_We got each other and that's a lot_

_For love we'll give it a shot!_

At this point, I just let loose, singing along and dancing along to the beat, mimicking the guitar playing of Bon Jovi.

_Oh, we're half way there_

_Oh oh, livin' on a prayer_

_Take my hand; we'll make it I swear_

_Oh oh, livin' on a prayer_

As the chorus ended, I shut the car off completely, dancing my way into the house with the music still in my head. I couldn't help singing even more, not a care in the world that I couldn't keep a pitch. Who cares, I was jammin'.

"We gotta hold on to what we've got!

It doesn't make a difference if we make it or not!

We got each other and that's a lot!

For love we'll give it a shot!"

Tossing my duster onto the coat hook, I danced my way into the living room, stopping to once again rock some air guitar.

"Oh, we're half way there!

Oh oh, livin' on a prayer!

Take my hand; we'll make it I swear!

Oh oh, livin' on a prayer!

Livin' on a prayer!"

I made my way into the kitchen, still dancing along to the music. I stopped in mid dance move when I locked eyes with Roza. Humor filled her features; she was definitely trying very hard not to laugh and as smirked, eyeing me up and down.

"Oh . . . Hey sweetheart." I stood normal now, fixing my hair from the excessive head bobbing.

Rose stood there in tight strapless black dress, black heels, looking incredibly sexy. She had her arms crossed, her eyebrows raised and a big smirk planted on her face. She started to bite her lip, and I started to blush profusely.

"So Dimitri, having fun?" She snorted a little, and I scratched the back of my neck, looking down slightly.

"Well I . . . Oh come Rose! You can't blame me!" There was laughter in my voice. "That right there is great music. You are so uncultured; you don't know great, catchy music when you hear it."

"Walk the Line by Johnny Cash is not catchy music Dimitri."

"That's not Walk the Line Rose."

"You still listen to that song _and _think it's catchy. . ." She started laughing and I blushed more.

"Yeah well, I'm not worrying about that right now, what I want to worry about is you in this amazing outfit and how I'm gonna get it off of you in record time." I moved closer to Rose, stroking her sides lightly with my fingers.

"Oh don't worry Comrade; you won't have to worry about that tonight." She winked and walked into the dining room. Damn I hate when she leaves me hanging. "You hungry babe?"

"Very," I said, and I followed her into the dining room. I took in the simple but nice dinner Roza prepared for us. "I'm impressed Roza, spaghetti is a step up for you." She gave me an annoyed look and I chuckled to myself as we took our seats at the table. I pick up the bottle of wine to examine the brand.

"You picked a good choice in wine too, I think even you will appreciate it."

"Well I'm definitely willing to try it." She cooed. There was an odd hunger to her voice. The look in her eyes made me grow warm, a slight tingle in my stomach.

After a few minutes of eating, she finally broke the silence. "Dimitri, where did you put your duster?"

I looked up at her confused, slurping up the noodles that were still hanging out of my mouth, she laughed out loud.

"Hanging in the foyer, why?" She rolled her eyes as I talked with a mouthful.

She stood up and pushed her chair in, heading that direction.

"What are you doing Rose?"

"It just needs washed! It's getting really dirty, I'm gonna throw it in the washer right now so it's ready for tomorrow."

Odd. Roza usually didn't care about clothes being dirty, I was the one that did laundry. Not seeing it as a big deal, I shrugged my shoulders and went back to eating.

**RPOV**

I hurried upstairs to our bedroom, tossing the duster in my closet. I got his attire and laid it out neatly on the bed. I walked back downstairs and sat down, trying to act as casual as possible.

". . . Roza are you alright?"

"Yeah, totally fine Comrade."

We ate in silence again, and once I finished up, I cleared my dishes and washed them out, setting them in the dishwasher. I sat back down at the dining room table just as Dimitri was finishing. I offered to get his stuff, but he waved me off and went to do it himself. While he was in the kitchen, I sat myself on the dining room table, waiting for him. I crossed my legs and flipped my hair to move it away from my chest. I got myself in a sitting position to show off my legs and chest, waiting for him to come back in.

When he came back in, I almost burst into laughter when he stopped in mid-step, almost tripping over his own feet when he saw me. He accidentally dropped the glass of wine placed in his hand.

"о дерьмо." He bent down to pick it.

"Don't worry about that right now Comrade, come over here. . ."

He looked up at me, and the dark, hungry look in his eyes grew more noticeable, intense. He most likely could see up my dress from that position he was in. He slowly stood up, never letting our eyes leave each other. I uncrossed my legs, beckoning him over with my index finger.

"Come here, I wanna tell you a secret." I could see him getting excited, and not just in his face. He leaned forward, and I leaned over, whispering in his ear.

"Ready for some role-play tonight?" He pulled back to face me, curiosity and confusion showing on his face as I gave a little wink.

"Come on Comrade, I'll show you . . ." I locked my finger into the small hole between the two buttons made on his shirt and pulled him upstairs, not that I needed to do that to get him to follow me.

Entering our bedroom, I sat him down next to his items of clothing, grabbed the duster, boots and hat from my closet and snuck into the bathroom before he could notice anything.

"Sweetheart . . . what is all this?"

"Just put it on Dimitri."

I quickly stripped off my dress, bra and underwear, throwing the duster over me completely. Geez it was so huge on me. I braided my hair, placed the hat on my head and slipped into the boots. I took one last look at myself, putting on my seductive face before I headed out.

"Well Deputy I believe it's time we promote you to . . ." I stopped, my jaw dropping. Dimitri stood with his back to me in a black cowboy hat, shirtless, black boots and assless chaps. He looked over his shoulder, smirking at me.

". . . Sheriff."

He turned around to face me, catching me off guard when I realized the front was open also.

_Good god this man is huge._

The smirk wouldn't leave Dimitris face. I couldn't let this happen. This was all my idea; I couldn't let him overpower me like this. Without hesitation, I ripped off the duster, letting it fall to the floor around my feet. I put my hands on my hips.

"Yip yee haw Comrade."

Lust filled his eyes as he strolled over to me, wrapping his hands around my waist. He whispered in my ear, surprisingly he was right on with his western accent.

"So little lady, when are you promoting me to sheriff?"

It took every ounce of my being not to lose control right then and there.

"You just gotta prove yourself worthy Comrade."

Not a moment too soon, his lips smashed again mine, a sexy, lust filled force behind it all. He pushed me up against the wall, his hands exploring my chest, sides, inner thigh, whatever he could feel while his lips were pressed against mine.

"My my Sheriff Rose, I can't get over how incredibly gorgeous you are." His accent was coating his words now, no more western. He sounded raspy, out of breath, turning me on even more. I shuddered when I felt his hot breath spill over my neck, making my toes curl and the hair on the back of my neck stand up straight. And, with the faint moan escaping me, he was standing up straight also.

He lifted me off the floor, his big strong arms holding my thighs securely as he adjusted himself underneath me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and hooked my legs around his waist, lowering myself slightly, teasing his tip. He closed his eyes softly and let out a soft groan.

"Jesus Roza, you are such a tease." He looked directly into my eyes, burning lust right through me. I gave a nervous smile, this man was making me melt with only his looks, damn him.

"I know I am, but I can't wait much longer Comrade. I need you, and I need it rough."

A big smile spread across his face.

"Oh Roza, I have been waiting for you to say that for so long . . ."

He did not hesitate when he pressed me against the wall a little more and slammed inside of me.

"Oh fuck Dimitri!" I yelled, my nails digging into his shoulders. I tightened my arms around his neck and bit down on his shoulder, he let out a loud groan, thrusting into me faster, more force, so overwhelming, and I was already building up my first orgasm.

"Oh god yes Roza. Cum for me baby, cum for me!" He breathed those words as intense whispers into my ear, spilling me over the edge.

I leaned my head back against the wall, my breaths in time with his thrusts. He looked down to admire my chest and leaned his head down to run his tongue across my chest, I just about lost it.

"Oh fuck yes, I'm almost there! Uhh! Oh god!" I was just reaching the peak of my climax as another one was quickly building up.

"You like it rough don't ya Roza?" The dirty talk was so hot, and I attempted to nod my head, but that was a fail.

"Fuck me harder Dimitri! Yes, that's it! Right there! Ohhhhhhh god! Oh yes Dimitri!"

His pace quickened as he groaned even louder, burying his head into the crook of my neck.

"Ohhhhh yeahhhh Roza, you know I love to hear you moan my name. Say it again baby."

"Ohhhh Dimitri. . ."

"Say it again!"

"Dimitri!"

He gave one last long and hard thrust as he released all he had inside of me, the sensation overwhelming both of us. I shuddered at the powerful force the connection between us created. Before I could even catch my breath, Dimitri carried me over to the bed. Laying me on my back, he placed my ankles on his shoulders. He placed his hands on either side of me, again thrusting into me with such force; I thought the wind was knocked out of me. I dug my hands into the sheets, arching my back and crying his name out in pure pleasure.

"D…Dimitri! Oh good god! Yes, right there! Ugh!"

Beads of sweat glistened on his forehead and strands of his hair were sticking to the side of his face, same for me as well. He rotated his hips after a slow, agonizing thrust inside of me, I grinded against him, making his eyes roll in back of his head.

"Oh fuck Rose. . ."

Now was my chance. I took my legs off his shoulders, hooked my legs around his waist and pulled myself out from under him in a split second. Taking another quick second to adjust myself, I placed my hands behind me on each side of him and starting grinding my hips against him again. He grabbed my hips firmly, supporting me slightly and ready to assist with any movement. He eyed my chest carefully, of course the perfect position for a view like that. I moved myself up and down on him at an extremely slow pace, a look of agitation on his face.

"Come on baby. . ."

I smirked and picked up the pace, which he was extremely appreciative of. He began to thrusts himself up against my thrusts. I ran a hand up my stomach, slowly playing with my chest, catching his eye as I bit my lip and let out a high pitched moan. That got him going, and he grabbed onto me tighter. The harder grip surprised me slightly, and I looked down at him, smirking.

"You like that don't you Comrade?" I picked up my pace as well, and he repeatedly started to groan.

"Uhh, oh god, yes Roza. . .yes! God you feel so good surrounding me."

I could feel my walls tighten around him as I started to ride out my third orgasm of the night, he was right there along with me; our moans filled the room, almost in sync with each other, like a song.

"Fuck!" We both cried in unison, and he released into me once again.

I collapsed on top of him, the feeling of my head against his hot sweaty chest slowly rising and falling putting me into an after sex ease.

"Jesus Christ Dimitri, that was fantastic."

A chuckle left his lips, then he started laughing louder, it seemed he couldn't stop. I lifted my head, eyeing him in suspicion.

"Comrade, what the hell are you laughing at?" he laughter calmed down, and he looked down at me, stroking my hair.

"You Roza!"

"Me? Why me?"

He sat up, slipping out from under me and flipping me onto my stomach.

"Because. . ." He stood up off the bed, making his way behind me and running a hand up my ass.

"Oh god . . ."

He pulled me by my legs so my feet were placed on the floor. I felt his tip tease my entrance, wetting himself up with my own wetness.

". . .we're not finished Roza."

He grabbed my ass firmly and slammed into me harder than before.

"F-Fuck D-D-Di-mi-tri!" I propped myself up on my elbows, not even able to talk straight with the way he was pounding me. This was the perfect position for speed. He ran a hand up my back, then back down to my ass, giving it a firm smack.

"Ooo!" Surprisingly, I felt my cheeks flushed at this new action we had never done, but damn I liked it.

"Oh, Dimitri do that again." I could hear him chuckle.

"You like that don't you Roza? You like it dirty?" He smacked it again, harder, it started to sting and I knew it was turning red.

"O-oh y-yeah babe." I bit down onto the comforter, the most powerful orgasm I have ever had starting to build up, and it was a lot different than any I have had before.

He smacked me once again, the stinging feeling adding to the excitement, the lust, it was so kinky.

"Oh god Dimitri I'm almost there, fuck me harder!"

His breath grew heavy in short bursts in time with his thrusts, grabbing tighter to my sides.

"Grab my hair babe, do it."

He didn't hesitate to get a good hold on my braid; it only helped pick up the pace on his thrusts.

"Yes! Oh fuck yeah! I'm almost there!"

"Me too Roza. Oh fuck me too!"

I bit down on the blanket again, even harder, screaming into the fabric as my juices overflowed onto him. My screams of pleasure sent him over the edge as he released himself into me once again, a loud, garbled groan of my name escaping his lips. His body loosened up as he collapsed onto his back next to me, me following suit on my stomach.

"Rose, that was . . ." Yeah, he was totally at a loss for words, I laughed.

"That was fantastic Dimitri, absolutely amazing, sexy, and completely kinky." I climbed on top of him, lightly kissing his chest as he played with my hair.

"Words can't describe how long I have been waiting for a moment like that with you Rose, you're incredible. Can we . . .can we keep the outfits?"

I laughed, smiling at the boyish look on his face, like a kid at the toy store asking for something they really wanted.

"Of course . . .Sheriff." He smiled back a placed a kiss on my forehead, falling asleep shortly after.

I looked down at him, giggling to myself at what a dork he was and how obsessed he was with all his books, John Wayne movies and cowboy dusters. I turned off the light and took myself off of him, curling up close to him. That's my Dimitri, my comrade, and he sure loves his westerns.


End file.
